Undercover
by GuiltyPleasures21
Summary: Hawke's been kidnapped by BloomingRose staff, who miss Bela and want her back! As the only one unknown at the establishment, Bethany must go undercover to save her sister before the tempt of the Champion proves too much! FHawkexBela BethanyxSeb
1. Chapter 1

Isabela grumbled, rolling back on the bed to snuggle with her lover, but disappointingly, she found nothing but empty space. Isabela's eyes slit open with a pout. "Hawke?" No one answered. Simultaneously missing her partner and annoyed with her absence, Isabela rolled over on the bed, struggling to sit up as something crinkled with her movement.

Isabela blinked to awareness as her eyes found the paper that'd been left on Hawke's pillow. Grumbling, but silently touched that her love would leave her with notice, Isabela picked up the note and scanned the contents.

Her heart dropped further with every word.

**XXX**

Bethany rounded the corner of her door- only to be smacked back by a half-naked ex-whore who collided into her forcefully, dressed only in lingerie. Bethany rebounded back, falling with a squeak to her butt as Isabela caught herself. "Oww." Bethany barely had time to focus before Isabela was up and off again. "Isabela?" Bethany shook herself, pulling to her feet. She froze when she heard the front door slam. "'Bela!" Bethany raced after her.

She caught Isabela just a little ways down the block drawing way too much attention and grabbed her arm, yanking her back. "'Bela!"

"Let go!" Isabela ripped her arm free and continued on- until Bethany cast a silent force spell on her anyway. Unable to fight the magic, Isabela was forcibly pulled back to the house. Bethany slammed the door in her wake.

"_What _are you doing?"

Even now, Isabela struggled against the magic that held her. "I have to go!" Isabela squirmed. "They have Hawke!"

_"Who _has Marian?"

Isabela held up the sheath of paper as best she could in the magical fist-grip. Bethany took it and scanned the lines, eyes widening as she read.

_Isabela,_

_We miss you terribly, Darling. It's been months! We're all very aware of the reason you've kept away- and we have her here now. If you want your lover back, come and get her- through us. Lost time needs to be made up; we just can't take no for an answer._

_We will be waiting for you._

_Love,_  
><em>Quintus, Viveka, Porfiria, Jethann, Adrino, Katriela, Serendipity, Cora, Denier, Osric, Cerimon, Leonato, Sabina, Sabina's Brat, Corff, Seneschal Bran, Lady Elegant, Emric…<em>

The list went on and on, coupled with dirty scribbling up the sides of missed positions, body parts, and numerous other tidbits Bethany had never heard of. _What's anilingus?_

"_Meredith, _Isabela?" Bethany gaped. "'Bela, you're such a dog!"

"I had to get you out of the Circle somehow! I bloody wasn't going to let Hawke do it!" Bethany gawked. "Besides, I've reformed!" Isabela strained against her invisible bonds. "Bethany, release me!"

"Why? You can't go back there, 'Bela! This is a list of at least 200 employees and patrons alike who'd rape you on sight if you show back at their doors!"

"I know," Isabela winced. "But Hawke…"

Bethany bit the inside of her cheek, no more thrilled with the prospect of her sister being trapped there than Isabela being assaulted on their doorstep. "How trustworthy are these people?"

"I'd trust the whores at the Rose more than the customers on the list, but... Hawke _is _beautiful. They're a very physical lot."

"No kidding..." Bethany scanned the list twice over, astounded by the number. She'd known Isabela had been active, but _blessed Maker_, Hawke really must have impressed. Which didn't exactly speak well of her sister, either, on second thought... Bethany shook her head, tucking the note into a pocket of her robes. "We should go to Aveline, call the guards. Maybe they can- "

"No," Isabela shook her head. "No city guard. These are ex-lovers who miss me; they're breaking ground enough by taking Hawke, but if the Guard or any people I know who can be linked to me, are, they'll move her someplace less safe. I don't trust them outside the Rose; even there, it's only a matter of time..." Isabela groaned.

"_This _is why you don't sleep with half the town!" Bethany ran a hand through her hair in distress, nerves boiling over.

"Bethany..."

She sounded so vulnerable, Bethany felt bad for her too. Isabela was new to a wholesome relationship- quite obviously- she was still adjusting herself. She really didn't need half the town petitioning her to free, open sex again.

And Bethany would never verbally admit it, but it made her nervous on behalf of her sister too. What if Isabela missed free sex with everyone-on-legs? What if this dilemma sparked her to give up, figuring the whore life was the easier way? Bethany desperately _wanted _to believe wholeheartedly in her turn around, but still, those doubts...

"Get dressed." Bethany instructed, gulping. "We're going to the Hanged Man. I think I have an idea."

**XXX**

"We need a disguise." Bethany explained. "They'll move Marian if any guard or templar shows up who's not on the list, so we can't risk authorities. They may even get suspicious if they see someone new loitering around. We have to blend in."

"But how?" Varric asked rationally. "Everyone at the Rose _knows _who we are. They've seen us all before. Whether on investigation with Hawke, or there for other circumstance... They _know _us."

"They don't know me." Merrill volunteered cautiously.

Bethany waved her off. "_Or _me." She wouldn't be putting Merrill in danger for this. "Marian never takes me when the destination is the Rose."

"They must have heard of you, though." Aveline pointed out. "The only mage who's ever been granted absolution from the circle, and the Champion's sister..."

"Heard of me, yes." Bethany agreed. "But if its the basic core Blooming Rose employees who have her, which I'm betting it is, then they've never had the chance to put a face to my name. I'll adopt another temporarily, slip in, find Marian, and get out. It'll be easier if its just the two of us, and Isabela won't be at risk from all these fanatics who won't leave us alone."

Aveline grumbled, eyes narrowed on Isabela. "If you hadn't been such a whore in the first place..." Isabela was suddenly glad Bethany had not shown everyone the note, one of the first and _only _regrets she had about her previous lifestyle. She'd never thought it'd put anyone _else _at risk.

At her lack of comeback, Varric clapped his hands together to ease the tension. "Okay everybody, Bethany. Your plan sounds decent, but... how're you going to remain inconspicuous? You can't exactly waltz right into the Rose and search every room freely if they're staking a holdup."

"I've thought about that," Bethany nodded. "And... " she lost her confidence a little bit here. "They routinely hire new prostitutes, don't they, 'Bela?"

Aveline crossed her arms. "I don't like the sound of this."

"And suddenly I understand why Sebastian isn't here." Varric agreed.

"It's the only way!" Bethany argued, needing support on this. "They'll suspect anyone else! If I go there, I have to blend!"

"Sweetness..." Isabela's hand found her shoulder. "_I _don't want you to do that. They have tests, demonstrations, practices... it's not for you."

"I'm not a child!" Bethany protested. "I can handle it just fine."

"Marian would- "

"Marian's _not _here!" Bethany grunted in aggravation, turning to address them all. "Marian's gone and we're almost empty on options. Short of busting the door down and taking our chances that we _might _find Marian in time before they move her, we've got no other options." Bethany sighed. "I can do this, guys."

**XXX**

Hawke groaned, head unusually foggier than usual in the early morning hours. Hawke wasn't a morning person, especially not since meeting Isabela, but this was a little ridiculous. She felt heavy as lead; it took an incredible effort just to peek open her eyes. Hawke tried to rub a hand over her face, but she found she couldn't.

Hawke tugged, pulling with all her strength, but her arm wouldn't give. Blinking rapidly now to clear her eyes, Hawke made to check herself. She was somewhat alarmed to find herself strapped to the headboard of an unfamiliar bed, underdressed in just her lingerie. "Isabela?" Hawke glanced up and froze. Two unfamiliar sets of eyes stared at her; two chocolate browns from a small elven girl and another pair of hazel periodots belonging to a handsome, dark-haired man. Both were barely dressed. Hawke cleared her throat, speaking to the air around them. "I appreciate the thought, 'Bela, but I really just prefer you."

The elven girl sighed. "She's so pretty." Her companion gave her a disapproving look. "You're _really _pretty." The elf told her, admiring her body.

"Thanks." Hawke checked her room. It didn't take long for her to realize she was in The Blooming Rose. "So, uhm..." Hawke's eyes flickered back to the prostitutes at the foot of her bed. "Where's my girlfriend?"

The elf giggled. "We're waiting for her."

"Oh." Hawke arched an eyebrow. "Good to know..."

"My name's Hatchka, this is Ellie. We want Isabela back, Champion." Hatchka explained. "Since becoming your lover, Isabela's visited us less and less. It started just as gradual disappearances, preference to sleep with you, but she always came back to entertain us as well. We didn't get her as much as we would have liked, but we still got to see her.

Then our poor girl was driven off, away from Kirkwall. It was a _long _three years for all of us. I'm sorry to hear how bad it was for you."

The sympathy was unexpected, considering her plight. "Err, thanks."

"When Isabela returned, we naturally assumed everything would go back to the way it was. She even admitted she wasn't worthy enough to be with the Champion, that this was her world. We threw her a rave upon her return and everything." Hatchka lamented. "But it didn't matter. She was heartstricken and consented to sleep with no one, no matter how what we tried."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Hawke halted him. "You mean, 'Bela hasn't slept with anyone but me since she's gotten back? Even right when she arrived? !"

Hatchka nodded. "She restricted herself to all. No one could measure up to you, Champion."

Hawke hadn't known that. Before Isabela had confessed her love to her, she'd assumed Isabela had prattled on as she usually did. _Even then, she was keeping herself... for me. _Hawke warmed.

"But it's different now!" Ellie countered. "Isabela's happy again."

"Aye." Hatchka agreed. "The mood has taken our 'Bela yet again, and yet you are still the only one she seeks, Champion. We miss 'Bela dearly, and would gladly accept her back."

"Well..." Hakwe started wryly. "I hate to break it to you guys, but I think you've kidnapped the wrong person." Hawke tilted her head. "Was it dark?"

Ellie giggled.

"Ahh, that wit. Isabela often spoke of your strange humor."

Hawke was again surprised. "She spoke of me in the Rose?"

"Bragged of you often, yes." Hatchka shook his head. "But our intention was to take you. We have no intention of forcing our will on Isabela. When she returns to us, it will be her choice, we merely wish to give a push in the right direction. When Isabela comes for you, Champion, it will be _through _us, and if any of us know Isabela well enough, she will miss our company and lifestyle as well, once she has reason to return through. We will celebrate her return with the finest liquor, beer, and orgies."

"Well that's awfully presumptuous, don't you think?" Hawke tested the strength of the ropes tying her. "You claimed yourself that she's happy now, with me. You'd take her from that?"

Hawke sighed, slumping on the bed. Her bindings were strong; it would take awhile to rip through the rope. It wasn't impossible, but would be difficult.

"We mean not to steal her from you." Hatchka corrected. "Many of us look up to you, Champion. You're a hero over all of Kirkwall. We merely wish you to share Isabela again, as she's built for us all."

"We miss her." Ellie added. "We just wanna love her again."

Could she really fault them for that?

Hawke set to work on her bindings. She believed in the best of Isabela and trusted her love, but some of these whores may not be so reluctant to jump Bela, with or without her consent. Hawke would save her!

But as Hatchka turned away and Ellie continued to gaze upon her, Hawke wondered if she might, too, have to save herself.

**XXX**

_I can't do this. _Bethany stared at herself in the mirror, fidgeting as a brush of cool air passed over her exposed stomach. Dossied in a small, red wrap that crossed up over her chest and connected in a single line down her back, Bethany's exposed front felt much too bare. The skirt was shorter than any Bethany had ever worn and her thighs felt bare. Worse yet, the bra Bethany wore was a generous push-up that shoved her boobs high for everyone to see and offered little support beyond the show. Bethany was sure she'd have to fix the bra down at least once or twice during this investigation, for fear of her boobs simply spilling out.

Isabela fussed with her hair, making it more bedraggled and disheveled. "How're you feeling, Honey?" Isabela asked, watching Bethany carefully.

"I'm fine." Bethany squeaked, obviously uncomfortable. Isabela gave her a doubtful look. "Really!" Bethany insisted, struggling to lower her high voice.

"Would you feel better or worse if I let you borrow my boots?"

"Better." Bethany admitted, wanting more coverage. "But won't they recognize them if I do?"

"Not these, they won't." Isabela fetched a pair from her closet, long zip-ups that'd cover up to her thighs. "Bought them last week; I haven't had the opportunity to wear them yet." Isabela handed the leather boots over to a grateful Bethany, who delicately fitted them to her feet.

"Interviews are- " Aveline paused in the doorway, eyes widening on the sight of Bethany. "Isabela," Aveline's tone was lightly reprimanding. "Look what you've done to her, whore."

Bethany bit her lip in the Guard-Captain's presence, immodest as she was.

"I think she looks hot." Isabela countered.

"You would." Aveline shook her head. "Interviews for the position start in two hours, Bethany. Are you sure you can handle this?"

Bethany quaked, actually, but she had to stay cool. Marian would have done the same for her, if necessary. "I'm sure."

"I'm going to give you some daggers." Isabela told her.

Bethany glanced down her front. "Where do I pu- " Bethany stiffened as Isabela's warm fingers brushed her exposed side, followed by the rough scrape of leather digging down her skirt. "'Bela!" Bethany jumped, reeling away at the dagger lodged, pressed to her skin. "I'm not Marian! _Warn _me before you touch me like that!"

Isabela dropped her head into her hands. "This isn't going to work."

"Stop saying that!" Bethany insisted, adjust the dagger Isabela had slid against her butt. "I can be sexy!"

Isabela and Aveline exchanged looks.

"_What?_" Bethany cried. "I can!"

"I'm not saying you're not sexy, Darling." Isabela amended cautiously. "In fact, you've a great advantage to this boar next to me."

"Whore."

"But there's a difference being _being _sexy and _acting _it, where I think, Man-Hands herself even has a step up on you there."

"It doesn't always simply take big tits and spread legs, she means." Aveline offered.

"I can _act _sexy too!" Bethany insisted. "I can be sultry on demand."

Isabela considered her. "Okay, Bethany. Seduce me."

Bethany scrambled, stuttering. "I- I can't seduce you! You're like my sister! You _diddle _my sister! And would it kill you to shut the door- or turn off the lights, or _something _to block the view that you've burned into my brain?"

Isabela smiled faintly. Aveline rolled her eyes. "Darling," Isabela started. "You're going to have to be ready to seduce _anyone. _Even if they're revolting. I'm easy- "

"You could say that again."

"-in fact," Isabela turned the statement around. "We should make this more difficult and realistic. Seduce Aveline instead."

Aveline grunted.

"I- I can't seduce Aveline!" Bethany sputtered. "She's practically my sister too!"

"What _is _it with you and sisters?" Isabela shook her head. "Just _do _it, Bethany! We need to see! Pretend like she's a patron at the Blooming Rose. Do _not _break character. If you fail this, you're not going. Just imagine that Marian's life depends on this performance. Aveline, push to breaking point."

"But I- "

"_Go."_

Bethany flustered, turning to Aveline, who was glaring darkly at the whore. She took one un-confident step towards her. "Serah Hendyr..." Bethany reached out awkwardly to touch Aveline's shoulder. "May I service you?"

"You're a whore, not a waitress! _Seduce_." Isabela urged.

Bethany lowered her hand on Aveline's shoulder, nearly frighting back away at the eyebrow Aveline gave her. "Something... risque, perhaps?"

Isabela flinched, but watched on.

"And what makes you any better a whore than the rest of this lot?" Aveline challenged her role. Bethany tried not to flinch at the callous title. "Got some _special _talents, hmm?" Aveline touched her side and Bethany fought not to squirm, letting out a little squeak as she felt her sister-figures fingers on her bare flesh.

"I- " Bethany stuttered, feeling her fingers rub small circles on the side of her abdomen. "I'll t-take you through other realms, Messre."

Isabela dropped her head into her hands. "Hawke's doomed."

"Will you now?" Aveline questioned. "You look a little scared, girlie." Bethany was petrified. "You look like you might break into trembles any minute now if I even touched you. Are you sure you work here? Maybe you're a- " Bethany panicked. Passing this meant saving Marian. _Marian._Rushing closer, she took Aveline's face in her hands and kissed her. Aveline startled.

Isabela perked up, mirth taking her.

Aveline pushed her away forcibly. "Bethany!" Bethany tripped and fell back to her butt. She winced as the leather dagger holster dug into her flesh. "What- " Aveline spat, wiping her mouth. "What the hell, Beth! What happened to 'Oh, I can't flirt! I think of her like a sister.'"

"You suspected me!" Bethany flustered. "I- I had to save Marian! Isabela said- "

"I wonder how far you'd go." Isabela chuckled merrily, bending to Bethany's side to help her up. "You okay, Big Girl? I'll say, the fright in your face when Bethany came after you like that..."

"Practically _mauled _me." Isabela wiped her tongue on her hand. Bethany's cheeks flushed. "Where did you even learn to kiss like that? Have you been snogging Sebastian behind his vows?"

Bethany squeaked. Isabela patted her back, laughing. "There, there. Leave the girl alone, Aveline. She gets enough cockblocking from Hawke. Poor virgin." Bethany's blush turned fire-apple red.

Aveline spit again, glowering. "Dispicable. It's definitely a Hawke-family trait."

Before any more could be said, someone noisily cleared their throat at the door. All eyes turned to find Merrill shuffling her feet. "Umm," Merrill kicked at the ground.

"Did you see anything?" Bethany asked, too quick.

"No." Merrill mumbled. "." she hurried on. "I have the demon ready, though!"

Bethany's stomach churned uneasily. "I don't know about this demon idea..."

"Nonsense," Isabela waved off, crossing the room to Merrill. "We have to communicate with you somehow. Who knows who else you'll unwittingly try to kiss?"

"Umm," Merrill coughed. "Bethany, I... I can see your dagger."

"What?" Bethany peeked back and saw a portion of her skirt had flipped up in the fall. _Gah! _She scuttled to straighten it. _Great. Another thing I'm gonna have to worry about. _

Isabela took the miniature demons from Merrill and carried them over to Bethany. Bethany squirmed as Isabela released one to perch on her shoulder. She turned to her own to whisper to it quietly. "Did Aveline taste good, Sexy Thing?"

The words echoed through the demon directly into Bethany's ear. She reddened.

"Judging by the way Aveline's _not _glaring at me yet, I suppose no one heard that, but Beth?" Merrill shook her head. Isabela grinned. "Perfect! Great job, Merrill!" Isabela let the little demon hop to her own shoulder. "We're almost ready. Bethany, what did we learn from our experience with Aveline?"

Bethany pointedly avoided Aveline's eye. "Umm..."

"Usse your body," Isabela encouraged. "Try not to stutter... and have no shame, except don't sleep with anyone. Hawke would kill me if I let you get deflowered at The Blooming Rose. That's what the dagger's for, right honey?"

"Okay." Bethany struggled to breathe evenly.

"And remember," Isabela added. "Kissing is a last option. Aveline's not a guy, but if you throw yourself at one of them from the Rose, you're going to get more than just the taste of man-breath on your mouth." Isabela patted her rear hip over the dagger. "One of these is more than enough for you." Bethany's breath hiked when she slapped her on the ass. "Now let's get 'em, Sweetness."

**XXX**

_**A/N: **_**_Hello there fellow Dragon Age fanatics! Thank you for visiting my story page!_** **_This fic is totally fun crack to me, so I hope you're enjoying it like so! I'd like to thank my previous reviewers in this fandom once more, I really appreciate you guys! And special thanks to 'your new fan' my anon reviewer, since I can't contact you directly, I have to shorten the message to simple thanks in severe appreciation for your encouraging message to me the other night!_**

**_Anyway, if you guys have questions, comments, suggestions, or anything really, I'd love to hear and chat with you! Otherwise, the most I can say is this fic is for chuckles and self-amusement_**_**, not to offend. Thanks for taking a look!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**XXX**

"How did you get so beautiful, Champion?" Ellie sighed, staring up at her face. Hawke was grateful for the blanket being given to cover her body. After hearing one too many admirings from the young elven girl, Hatchka had fetched her a comforter.

"Err..." Ellie's growing obsession with her was becoming an increasing concern. Not to mention this rope; tough as a jackal with barely room to budge. Still, Hawke couldn't just give up. Not with Ellie watching her like that anyway.

Hatchka sighed, seeming just as exasperated with Ellie's increasing affections. "Ellie, lay off of it. The Champion doesn't share Isabela's mindset."

"How do you know?" Ellie challenged. "She may have eyes for Isabela, but 'Bela likes threesomes. What's to say to the Champion doesn't? What's to say she doesn't share her love with 'Bela _and _Bethany in that big mansion of hers?"

Hawke choked. "_What?"_

"I think you have your answer, Ellie."

"It could happen!" Ellie protested. "She could be faking it! Not all the rumors are false, you know!"

Hawke gagged, eyes wide in horror. "_Rumors?" _

"Ellie, please." Hatchka shushed. "Champion, do you fare? Would you like a glass of water?"

"_What _rumors?"

Hatchka pursed his lips, sparing her a glance. "You are often spoken of, Champion. Don't mind Ellie, she particularly enjoys the more salacious of these tall tales."

"I do not!" Ellie protested. "I heard some of the stories from Varric himself! And he alludes to what could happen in that mansion all the time!" _Kill Varric later. _Hawke mentally noted. "Besides, I've heard of Hawke's exploits with Lady Elegant, the Witch of the Wilds, even the Divine herself!"

"Whoa!" Hawke objected. "It was the Divine's right hand, okay? And those were all before Isabela!"

"See?" Ellie crossed her arms over her chest proudly, but quickly became preoccupied. "You mean they're true, Champion?"

Hawke coughed. "Well, if you heard them from Varric, there's no telling what's true or tall..."

"But you know," Ellie countered eagerly. "Would you tell us? I'd love to know how you seduced 'Bela to the sad land of single-loving. I never would have imagined her capable of sticking to one person, she's such a wild thing! But somehow, you drew her away from us and into that. How?"

"Err..."

"Ellie." Hatchka's tone was lightly reprimanding again.

"Oh, come on!" Ellie urged. "Aren't you curious, Hatch? 'Bela hasn't visited us _in four years! _Hawke must have _some _hold on her. Is it magical? Blackmail?"

Hatchka shook his head.

"We actually just love each other."

"Yeah, but you loved 'Bela while she was active with us too." Ellie pointed out, gathering herself to sit on the other bed ledge. "What changed? She only sees you now, and refuses everyone else. Even when offered her favorite things she likes!" Hawke was both touched and hurt a little at that, that 'Bela was true to her, but with so many others knowing intimate secrets about her love... "Will you tell us?" Ellie begged eagerly. "What happened after the Arishok?" Even Hatchka failed to object this one, interest coloring his features.

Hawke hesitated, but... there really wasn't any harm in sharing the tale now. No doubt Varric had created his own version of what'd happened for the public already, it wouldn't really hurt anything to reveal the truth. And perhaps it'd take their attention away long enough for Hawke to escape her binding.

"You remember all that happened with the Arishok?" Hawke prompted, earning a nod. "That's where she first ran..."

**XXX**

"Isabela!" Hawke caught up to her girl outside, parting from the rest of the crowd inside. Meredith followed her out with Bethany close behind her. Inside, the Knight-Commander had just publicly granted Bethany absolution from the Circle. Marian's heart was soaring. She'd freed the city from the weight of the Qunari, freed her sister from the confines of the Circle, _and _witnessed her questionary- girlfriend return to her in an act of love and loyalty far surpassing any duty Isabela might have felt to the city of Kirkwall. She might have very well just confessed her love to her, for how high Marian felt so high.

She rushed to Isabela and took her up in her arms, having no words for the lengths of her happiness. "Isabela," Marian breathed, barely able to contain herself. A hug became kisses that lasted long on her mouth, filling her with Isabela's sweet flavor. Oh, how she'd ravish her right here on the spot! Marian could barely contain herself.

Isabela's lips lingered, but she was the first to pull away, something that was quite unusual for Hawke's favorite girl. Isabela wouldn't meet her eyes. "Hawke..."

Marian's happiness dampened in the face of concern. "What's wrong? 'Bela? Are you hurt?" She scanned her girl for injuries, but could find no obvious assault.

"...why did you fight for me, Hawke?"

Marian's brow creased at the question. "I wasn't gonna let the Arishok take you, of course." her tone lightened. "Or did you think I wanted you gone?"

Isabela winced instead of smiled; it hadn't been what Marian expected, or had hoped for. True concern entered into her voice, humor dropping altogether. "Bela?"

Isabela bit her lip, visibly shaken. "I told you from the start... not to confuse the issue."

Marian's blood ran cold. "What are you saying?"

"I... I'm leaving, Hawke."

Marian quickly became desperate. "Isabela, what- is this because I chose you? Because I fought the Arishok for you?" Marian's fear hiked. This had to be it; Isabela was afraid of intimacy, fighting _for _her must have crossed a line. "I- It wasn't for you!" Marian lied feebly. "He just had to die! Isabela- _please!"_

Isabela's voice wavered. "Marian... " she steeled it, closing her eyes. "I can't do this. I can't be tied down again. I- I have to go."

"No you don't!" Marian rebuked, so loud it was a scream. She tried to lower her voice, but the fear and desperation would not leave her tone. "I'm not asking you to marry me." Marian insisted, voice cracking. "You don't even have to stop sleeping around- I don't care about all that. We can go on- exactly as we have. I don't need any more. Bela, _please. _Bethany's free... _you're _free. Please don't do this."

"... I'm sorry." Isabela stood on tiptoes, where their lips collided one last time. The shock of her quick press was enough to stun Marian's white-knuckle grip lax. Isabela slipped from her before she could even comprehend the kiss, what that one last caress meant. Isabela took off into the streets.

"_No." _Marian whispered, horrified. She took off after Isabela, oblivious to the pain of her wounds or her sister chasing after her. She ran with God-speed, legs never having pumped so fast in her life.

It wasn't enough.

Isabela was gone.

**XXX**

"Oh my God," Ellie gasped, tears in her eyes. "This story is so sad!"

"Shut up, Ellie." Hatchka hushed. "Champion?"

Hawke gave a sad smile. It saddened her still, too, even with how it'd worked out in the end. "It's okay, Hatch. This was a long time ago. And call me Hawke, please. Enough of this 'Champion' nonsense."

"How did you go on, Hawke?" Ellie asked eagerly. "How did you survive such a broken heart?"

"Bethany." Hawke's features twisted, but so soft. "Bethany took care of me. I don't think I would have lived if she hadn't been there."

"Yeah?"

Hatchka touched Ellie's arm gently. "If you don't wish to continue, Hawke..."

"Might as well." Hawke shrugged. "It was Bethany who carried me through..."

**XXX**

Madam Lusine pursed her lips, eying all of them with equal distaste. Bethany could have sworn the Madam was staring at her.

"Stop twitching!" A hiss spoke into her ear. Bethany stilled, or did her best to, anyway. She couldn't help feeling that all eyes were on her, watching, scanning, rolling over her exposed flesh. And who wouldn't? Bethany's boobs were shoved up enough to rival Isabela's. She felt exposed.

Madam Lusine walked down the line of them, features twisting into all kinds of unpleasantries as she passed. "Whores," she began. "You are not courtesans. I care not for how many low-lives you've entertained for spare coin or what measures have brought you here. You will be hand-picked for your skill of seduction, and only less-unfortunate will be selected for the mediocrity of your looks."

"Bitch." The miniature demon on Bethany's shoulder hissed. "I can see no one's wound-down Madam Lusine of late. You're gorgeous, Beth."

Bethany bit her lip as the Madam drew near.

"Most of you will fail, I can already tell. Know this; while we offer a home and meals to our courtesans, this is not a charitable organization, whores. You will work for the privilege of staying here, no matter whom approaches you or for what. Preferences and specialities aside, no matter whom I send to you, you will satisfy them to their every whim and desire. If I hear complaints, you're out, easy as that. The money you make beyond housing will solely depend upon your tips. _If _one of you reaches an exceptional status, and I find you rank-able, you _may _even see several pennies from me. Otherwise, you will service your day to day practices without complaint. Those few of you who we find adequate, in any case."

She stopped at the end of the line where Bethany stood. Her eyes narrowed. "Fereldan." The word was spat with a shake of her head. "Serendipity," Madam Lusine waved the prostitute forward. "Take over from here and bring me the victors. They're free to enter the Rose for testing, but do _not _let the others back in once they've failed."

"Yes, Madam." The woman spoke with a deep male voice, startling Bethany. Madam Luisine exited back into the Rose.

"Serendipity's handling initiantes? That's good, Beth! She's very nice; you'll have an equal shot with her- but she can smell a virgin from three miles away. _Stop _fidgeting!"

Bethany gulped.

"Fellow whores, brothers and sisters," Serendipity greeted. "Welcome to the Rose, my fine home and place of work. Don't be too put off by Madam; she's an acquired taste." Several initiates chuckled. Serendipity smiled. "In any case, I will be handling you through the hiring process." She gave a select few of them special notice, all men. "Some of you, personally. Here at the Rose, we're to be intimately acquainted. As such, I must know each and every speciality that you posses in the skill of sex. I'll start over here."

Serendipity started at the far end of the line. "Madam? What of you?"

The woman touched a whip tied at her side. "I enjoy a bit of pain with my pleasure." Bethany's eyes widened.

"Ohhoo," Serendipity seemed pleased. "Inflicting or receiving?"

"What do you think?"

"Kinky. I like you, Sweetie. Does that firebred flavor come with a name?"

"Vehemnity."

Serendipity chuckled. "Darling, you're a girl after my own heart." She passed on to the next, an older gentleman dressed in tatters. "And you, sir?"

"I give it _rough_." He pounded his fist into an open palm to emphasize. "Show me the bitches."  
>Serendipity pursed her lips. She was tempted to hold on to the man, if simply to put him to bed with another man before dismissing him. "You are dismissed, sir. We've no room for lechers amidst this company."<p>

"_What?" _

"That's right, Bethany." Isabela recalled, voice hissing through the demon like that of a snake. "We need a stage name for you."

Bethany paled. "What should it be?" She whispered back, quietly as possible.

"Hmm," Isabela considered. Bethany watched guards remove the man. "How about... Jasmine, Gem of Plenty?"

Bethany reddened. "That just makes me sound like a whore."

"You _are _a whore." Isabela pointed out, but moved on thankfully. "How's Victoria, The Seneschal's Delight?"

"Isabela..." Bethany watched Serendipity kick another out. Her stomach prickled.

"Or Bethany, the Expected Virgin."

Bethany cringed.

"And you, Pretty Thing?" Serendipity asked a man two persons down.

"Tiffany, Fereldan's Fertility Chest."

Bethany bit her lip. _Umm... _Time seemed to speed, bringing Serendipity to her with barely a moment to breathe. None of Isabela's suggestions were better or worse than the last, but Bethany had to pick one of them. In another moment, Serendipity was upon her, smiling down at her warmly. "And what of you, Sexy Pie? Those legs look like they could use some wrapping, tight with a squeeze. Mmm!"

"I- " Bethany blushed, fumbling with her set speech in lui of the deep elf's comments. "I r-role play exceptionally well. I'm- "

"Say you're Leliana, the Diddling Lay Sister!"

"'Bela!" Bethany squeaked loudly, then realized her error.

"Bela?" Serendipity seemed amused. "That name will bring you much attention here, you dish. I love the Blushing Virgin act; many of our patrons prefer to think they're taking advantage of fresh, new meat, and we have no one who specializes that role very well. You will be favored, I think, if you pass into our ranks."

Through the demon, she could hear Isabela snort and start chuckling, followed by a _thwack!_Bethany could hardly be redder for the observations. "Oh, look at you." Serendipity giggled. "So in-character. I like that dedication. Do you have a stage name, Sweetie Pie?"

_"_Lay Sister, Lay Sister, Lay Sister!" Isabela chanted.

"I- I don't have one." Bethany stuttered, cursing her hesitation.

Serendipity just seemed amused. "Didn't think of one? Don't worry, Little Lamb. Serendipity will help you choose." She pondered for a moment, thin fingers running over her chin. "Considering your speciality... I think Chastity fits quite nicely." Bethany wasn't sure how much more heat could gather in her face, but her temperature seemed to raise several degrees at the suggestion. "Yes, Chastity of the Divine Talents, you will be. Does that suit you, Sweet Girl?"

"Don't refuse." Isabela advised, though her chuckles still echoed through the demon. "Serendipity's fond of her chosen names."

"Y-Yes," Bethany forced. "Thank you."

"Sweet Chastity," Serendipity chuckled. "And one more thing!" Bethany stiffened as Serendipity stepped closer to her. Isabela went silent through the communication demon as the transvestite's body pressed to hers. Bethany's eyes bulged, but she dare not twist in discomfort at this delicate moment. Serendipity reached around her and Bethany started to panic as those long, elven fingers brushed her skirtline. Frozen in fear, her breath hitched as Serendipity's hand dipped into the back of her skirt. Leather scraped the side of her rump.

Serendipity pulled back, delicate hands fingering one of the sheathed daggers Isabela had hidden on her person. Serendipity gave her a look. "I like the way your mind works, Chaste, but Madam Lusine doesn't allow the whores to wear weapons that can kill in the bedroom." She held out her hand expectantly.

"Smile guiltily and give up the daggers." Isabela advised quickly, while Serendipity was still speaking. "She already knows you're hiding more. All of them, Beth. She'll suspect you otherwise."

Bethany worked quickly to follow orders. The guilty smile wasn't _too _difficult, as the guilt shone in her face and she merely needed to force the smile, but giving up the daggers was...most difficult, especially in front of all these whores. All had turned her way and watched as Bethany sheepishly, if panicking inside, pulled the second dagger from her other hip. She tugged a third and forth out from each boot and hesitated at the last.

"_Every _dagger, Beth. She'll know if you don't. Act casual."

_How can I? _Bethany tried not to visibly wince as she reached up her skirt and loosed her last dagger, strapped high to her innermost thigh in a plaza full of whores and onlookers who watched with interest.

As nonchalant as she could manage in a district of lechers, Bethany passed over her last dagger, struggling to retain composure.

Serendipity smiled as the fifth and last dagger dropped into her arms. "You remind me of someone, Chaste." Turning back to address the lot of them, Serendipity nodded to the door. "In we go, where you will be tested in your art to become courtesans."

Bethany tried her best to ignore the lingering snickers and sexual glances she was receiving. Isabela breathed through the demon. "Phew. That was a close one, Beth."

"ButnowIhavenodaggers," Bethany whispered urgently. "And they're looking at me like..."

"Like you're a prize." Isabela confirmed. "Congratulations, Beth. You're in."

Bethany gulped.

**XXX**

Off from the passageway leading past the Red Lantern District, Sebastian paused as he noticed an usual halt in activity. Everyone in the district was still and staring. Concerned that someone had been attacked or assaulted, Sebastian strayed off the the district a few paces to find the point of interest.

His heart quivered.

Bethany pulled a long dagger from somewhere under her skirt in her nether regions in the middle of a public square. Not even trembling about it, she calmly, though blushing, gave the weapon to Serendipity, a well-known whore of the Rose smiled pleasantly at her. Words were exchanged between them. Sebastian stepped closer to hear what was said as Serendipity addressed the lot of them. "-where you will be tested in your art to become courtesans."

Sebastian went numb in disbelief.

**XXX**

"Your next test," Serendipity spread out her arm, having disposed of Bethany's daggers into a bin in the Rose. "Is to seduce one of these fine lads or ladies into picking you over another. As you may notice, there are seven of you and only four to choose from. Those who fail to gather attention have lost.

Bethany eyed up the prospects, waiting on Isabela's input on who to advance to.

"Go."

"Maker, _no!" _A familiar voice rang out through the hall. Bethany froze, turning to see Sebastian race in and spot her easily. He crossed to her desperately. "Be- "

Bethany covered his mouth in panic as Sebastian pulled up to a stop. "It's _Chastity _now," she corrected, hoping the '_th' _of her name had been obscured enough.

"Five to choose from." Serendipity corrected herself. She stepped up behind Bethany, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You almost missed it, Serah. This here's _Chastity, _of the Divine Talents." Bethany winced, sure that was sacrilegious to her poor fellow. Sebastian gaped. Serendipity rubbed her arm. "Good luckkk." She departed.

Everyone scrambled for a mate.

Sebastian sweated, he was so panicked. "_Chastity_?" He asked, disbelief and horror frantic in his eyes. "Bethany, don't _do _this!"

"Sebastian, it's not-"

"Is this because of my vows?" Sebastian asked, tremor in his voice frantic. "Have you become so desperate that you'd _degrade _yourself to this place to be loved? Is that it?"

"Sebastian- "

He kissed her before she could utter another word. Bethany was so taken off guard, she merely stood there in mute shock. Sebastian had kissed her before, of course, but very seldomly. He considered _any _physical contact over a hand-hold to be sacrilegious to his vows for swearing off flesh. Bethany had snuck in a few kisses, but such were few and far between; the last three years she'd cared for her sister, then the year after that, Bethany had _both _Marian and Sebastian determined to cut her off.

Sebastian was only fueled further by her total lack of response. He pulled away with passion in his eyes. "_I renounce my vows!" _Sebastian announced, freezing Bethany to the spot.

"_What?_" Bethany dare not speak over a whisper, for fear this was but a dream, a fanciful hallucination. She barely even breathe in that still moment. _Could he really... _

"Right here and now," Sebastian announced. "With every barmaid, proprietor, and whore as my witness, _I renounce my vows of chastity for this woman!" _He turned to Bethany, speaking to only her as a round of applause went up in the room, started by Serendipity. "If this is the only way," Sebastian breathed. "If you'll stay here if I don't, I give it up. I give it all up for you."

"Wow..." The demon echoed her stun. "You play offa this, girl! Pretend like you're the whore!"

"Bethany!" Aveline's voice interrupted Isabela's. "That is _wrong! _Would you take advantage of his misunderstanding?"

Bethany could barely breathe, for every fiber of her being screamed in joy. "_Yes." _Bethany took Sebastian's face in her hands and kissed him. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her in turn, returning her passion. _Maker, yes!_

"Bethany!" Aveline's reprimand floated noiselessly through her. "Bethany, focus!"

"Oh, come on, Big Girl. The poor girl's never had _any. _Lay off her a little bit." Bethany moaned, every scrape and cherished warmth coursing fire through her veins. She could barely believe her fortune, not missing a second of it for fear this may still turn out to be a dream. She grabbed Sebastian possessively and held him, her touch anxious and a bit untrained. "Just make it a quickie," Isabela advised. "Hawke's still in there you know."

From several paces away, Serendipity shook her head fondly as the girl literally launched herself at the customer. "My, but Chastity does know how to act!" Serendipity hoped she'd pass.

**XXX**

Aveline scowled as Serendpity ushered the 'winners' into the next room, a wide room with a broad table and five chairs positioned in the middle in a circle. Sebastian fell back into it with neither even appearing to notice they had moved. Bethany gasped and positioned herself on his lap just so. Isabela grinned. "He is _so _hard."

"Good for her." Varric nodded, turned away from the screen in respect for Bethany. And because Aveline was ready to bash heads, but that was the secondary reason. Varric wouldn't ever lech over the sweetheart, and was glad Anders was not here to do so.

"Glad _you all _find this entertaining!" Aveline growled. "While Bethany forces the man to mate on a mishap understanding of our position." She glared. "This is _your _fault, whore!"

Isabela gestured to the screen, where Bethany's tongue explored Sebastian's throat. "Look how relieved she is! Can you imagine how much the poor girl must touch herself? She's practically weeping in happiness right now! I'll take credit for that."

"She does look rather... blissful." Merrill admitted, sneaking peeks on alternating seconds. _I wonder how it feels... _Merrill would have to talk to her later.

"I ought to tell Hawke about this." Aveline snarled. "The _things _you push Bethany into."

Isabela rolled her eyes. "Can you send out a demon for Donnic, Merrill? Man-Hands is acting out again."

Varric grinned, thankfully turned away.

"Sweet Thing," Isabela spoke through the demon again. "Want me to craft a story from this, for you to later enjoy?"

"Mmnn," Bethany whimpered, pawing at the hem of his shirt.

"I'll take that as a yes." Isabela fetched a pen.

"If trouble comes of this, whore, I'm pointing Hawke to you.

Isabela waved her off. "You worry too much, Big Girl."

**XXX**

**_A/N: Thank you readers! Especially those who reviewed last chapter! I enjoy your comments very much! _**

**_Enjoy!_  
><strong>


End file.
